Aujourd'hui n'est pas demain
by fanaplume
Summary: Drago et Hermione doivent se marier de force. Comment réagiront-ils face à cette situation?
1. Un bal pas commun

Elle haïssait ce gros pervers en sueur, qui puait, auquel elle tentait d'échapper depuis au moins deux danses

Elle haïssait ce gros pervers en sueur, qui puait, auquel elle tentait d'échapper depuis au moins deux danses. Depuis qu'elle était entrée ici, elle se frimoussait avec des hommes de la pire espèce. Son futur mari la surveillait de loin mais n'avait pas jugé bon d'intervenir. Dans quelques jours ils seraient mariés, ce qui semblait pas être très important pour lui. Elle était arrivée depuis une heure au manoir Malefoy et c'est à peine s'il avait remarqué sa présence. Elle donnerait cher pour quitter cette fausse au serpents et retrouver son ancienne vie. Jamais elle ne pardonnerai à Dumbledore de l'avoir emmenée tout droit dans le cercle Serpentard à la mort de ses parents. Or ce qui l'étonnait le plus était que Lucius l'y avait acceptée : il ne l'avait pas encore critiquée et lui donnait même l'honneur de recevoir sa froide politesse. Quant à sa future belle mère, elle ne parlait jamais en présence de son mari, mais avait toujours un regard doux et un sourire rassurant pour la prochaine Mrs. Malefoy. Rien que ça la réconfortait un peu et lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vécu ce qu'elle vivait.

Curieusement, le seul en qui elle avait véritablement confiance était son future mari, Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemie à Poudlard. La jeune fille ne parvenait plus à ressentir de la haine à son encontre lorsqu'il capturait son regard de ses beaux yeux gris, faisant battre son cœur à la chamade simplement en la regardant. Evidemment elle n'était pas amoureuse, juste rassurée de le savoir près d'elle dans les moments difficiles comme celui-ci. La sorcière avait l'impression que, malgré leurs vieux différents, il la soutiendrait. Bien sûr elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne la délivrer des bras du lourdaud, mais sûrement ne fallait-il pas en attendre de trop de son ex-pire ennemi. D'ailleurs quelque part c'était de la faute de son fiancé qu'elle se retrouvait contrainte de danser avec cet homme. Car, malheureusement pour elle c'était de lui qu'elle dépendait. Il décidait comme il le voulait de son devenir. Et comme pour lui compliquer la tâche de s'opposer quelque peu contre lui, il était incroyablement beau ce soir. Le jeune homme portait un costar noir qui mettait en valeur sa peau pale, sa chemise tout aussi noire laissait voir un torse parfait et pour compléter l'ensemble, sa cravate négligemment attachée autour de son cou lui donnait un air détaché qui le rendait irrémédiablement attirant. Ses cheveux blonds platine presque blancs, tombaient sur ses yeux aciers qui semblaient avoir été arrachés à un ciel d'orage. Il n'avait dansé qu'avec quelques femmes plus ou moins belles, malgré le fait que toute la gente féminine n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Mais bon… Elle parlait de Drago Malefoy là ! Voyons plutôt comment elle allait se débarrasser du mollusque qui la collait.

Depuis qu'Hermione Granger, sa future femme (eh oui !) était arrivée, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Il n'était pas amoureux ou obséder par la sang-de-bourbe, mais il fallait bien qu'il garde un œil sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait au manoir et rencontrait la noblesse sorcière. Or la première approche est très importante. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle s'en sortait à merveille.

En un elle était magnifique. La jeune sorcière portait un haut blanc, dos nu, et une jupe évasée de même couleur qui laissait voir des genoux et des jambes de rêves. Hermione avait lissé ses cheveux et les avait élégamment relevés en une queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître mais c'était la plus belle femme de la soirée. Ou était donc passé le rat de bibliothèque au cheveux touffus et aux dents trop longues ? Drago ne la reconnaissait plus.

En deux la future mariée se comportait admirablement bien avec les invités. Elle parlait avec son intelligence habituelle et dansait avec une grâce hors du commun. Lorsqu'un homme devenait trop entreprenant, elle le remettait poliment à sa place et lui laissait entendre, au plus grand étonnement de Drago, qu'elle appartenait à son fiancé et à lui seul.

En trois, elle ne laissait pas voir ses émotions, sinon de la joie, qualité essentielle. Il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas deviner qu'elle était anxieuse. Il admirait le calme dont elle faisait preuve. En attendant, cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que la jeune femme tentai d'échapper à un gros pervers gluent et il n'avait pas encore dansé une seule fois avec elle. Il serait peut-être bon d'intervenir…

Hermione allait très sérieusement commencer à s'énerver si cet homme ne la lâchait pas. Mais le jeune sorcière savait pertinemment qu'elle se voilait la face : elle avait peur. Peur de quoi au juste ? De faire quelque chose qui allait attirer les foudres de ses beaux parents et de son fiancé ? C'était sûrement la première fois de sa vie qu'Hermione Granger n'avait pas de réponses précises à une question posée. Elle tenta alors une fois de plus de faire comprendre au mollusque qu'il devait partir.

-Monsieur, votre compagnie m'est agréable mais je crains devoir rejoindre mon fiancé.

L'homme sourit avec un amusement sordide et resserra son étreinte si bien qu'elle pu sentir son haleine putride. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Hermione chercha Drago du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bar… Son fiancé n'y était-il pas l'instant auparavant ? Elle ne le voyait plus ! Le gros s'approcha encore un peu. Une légère panique commençait à naître au creux de son ventre.

-Voyons ma chère ! commença-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, Votre future mari ne vous a pas regardé de la soirée, qui vous dit qu'il a besoin de vous ?

Gros homme :1 ; Hermione : 0

Il avait raison et la jeune sorcière le savait. Elle tourna encore une fois la tête cherchant désespérément son fiancé des yeux. Et si Malefoy se fichait réellement d'elle ? Un frisson d'horreur glissa le long de son dos.

-Moi, si j'avais été Mr Malefoy, continua-t-il, jamais je ne vous aurait laissé toute une soirée en compagnie d'autres hommes !

Il s'approcha encore et encore, serrant ses poignets avec tant de force que la jeune sorcière ne pouvait se dégager. De sa voix grasse il lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas ma chère : je peux vous offrir tout le réconfort dont vous avez besoin.

L'horreur la frappa tandis que le mollusque lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et cette fois, toute la peur qu'elle avait contenue se transforma en perles d'eau salées qui roulaient sur ses joues. Les grosses mains moites de l'homme se baladaient sans gêne sur son dos avant de descendre lentement vers ses fesses, tandis qu'il continuait à lui picorer le cou de baiser baveux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire.

Soudain, elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille avec une délicatesse sans pareille. Dans un geste ferme l'inconnu arracha la jeune sorcière des bras du pervers, la plaçant dos contre son torse, prisonnière de deux bras dans lesquels elle se sentait étrangement bien.

-Monsieur, je vous serait infiniment reconnaissant de m'abandonner ma femme pour le reste de la soirée, car elle et moi avons à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Drago était enfin venu et ce pour le reste de la soirée ! Avant que l'homme ne se détourne, le jeune Malefoy ajouta plus bas :

-Et sachez que je ne supporte pas qu'un autre la touche !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise à l'entente de cette phrase tandis que le gros pervers se détournait, non sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais pour le couple. La jeune sorcière sécha rapidement ses larmes et, toujours dos contre son futur époux, elle regarda l'inconnu disparaître dans la foule des danseurs avec un énorme soulagement. Drago et elle restèrent quelques minutes dans la même position, attendant que le cœur de la jeune sorcière se calme et que la musique reprenne. Un slow débuta alors et le jeune Malefoy la retourna avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée. Face à lui elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux aciers et, comme prévu, elle ne put détourner les siens. Après quelques instants à se regarder, il l'attira lentement contre lui, posant ses mains douces sur ses hanches. Elles étaient si différentes de celles du gros pervers ! Elle détourna enfin son regard pour appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, tandis que ses bras glissaient autour de la nuque de jeune homme.

-Ca va ? chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils commencèrent doucement à tournoyer au rythme de la musique. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, comme si là jamais ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Elle inhala la douce odeur de son fiancé, sombrant dans un bien-être qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du s'accorder. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Il était un peu trop entreprenant envers ma femme alors je suis intervenu…

-Jaloux ?le taquina-t-elle.

-Extrêmement, dit-il jouant le jeu.

Elle ria légèrement. L'instant était magique, mais, demain au plus tard il serait éteint, et Hermione le savait parfaitement. Demain reprendrait leurs querelles incessantes malgré le fait que chaque jour elle découvrait des petites parcelles d'un Drago caché sous l'apparence qu'elle connaissait de lui :celle de Poudlard.

Hermione soupira. De soulagement peut-être que le gros homme soit partis. Ou pour une autre raison ?

-Je ne suis pas encore ta femme, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je te considère pourtant comme telle, répliqua Drago.

Elle ne répondit rien continuant à savourer ce moment. En repensant au gros homme elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais Drago était venu. Elle soupira de nouveau ce que le jeune homme ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Tu soupires ?!

-De soulagement.

Hermione sentit de nouveau les larmes monter en elle, tandis qu'un étau lui serrait le ventre.

-J'ai…J'ai eu très peur. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de danser avec toutes ces vipères. Ces hommes promenaient sans gêne leurs grosses mains sur moi et je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de les repousser. Si ça avait fait un scandale… Et ce monsieur !

-Monsieur Daria, l'informa-t-il.

-Daria…,continua-t-elle, collée contre sa graisse et sa sueur, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais l'impression de tous leur appartenir et qu'ils pouvaient faire de moi ce qu'ils voulaient. Je crois que ce n'était pas qu'une impression… Heureusement que tu es arrivé !

Il souri un peu. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire de cette façon. Pas un sourire cruel, moqueur, non, juste un sourire simple et sans artifices. Et cette choses banale qui éclairait son visage ne le rendait que plus beau.

Doucement, sachant qu'elle apprécierait, Drago laissa sa main caresser le dos de la jeune femme. Hermione ne pouvait pratiquement plus penser grisée par ce contact. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un homme, par un simple geste, puisse lui faire autant d'effet. Elle secoua un peu la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Elle aimait Ron ! Ron… Qui était mort comme tant d'autres. A ce moment là, dansant avec leur ancien pire ennemi, dans le manoir Malefoy, la jeune sorcière eut une pensée pour ses amis. Au cour de la grande bataille contre Voldemort, les Weasley étaient tous morts ainsi qu'Harry qui avait tout de même réussi à tuer le Mage Noir, avec l'aide inattendue de Drago qui avait rejoint tardivement l'Ordre. Elle pensa aussi à ses parents, décédés quelques mois plus tôt puis à Luna et Neville actuellement en Lune de Miel. Hermione ne put retenir quelques larmes, enfouissant inconsciemment son visage dans le cou de Drago tentant de se calmer. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Calme toi… C'est fini… je suis là.

- Tu ne pourras pas le remplacer.

Il hocha négativement la tête puis lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, la laissant pantelante et très surprise par un tel geste.

-Non. Mais je peux essayer de combler le vide qu'il ont laissés.

Hermione se plaqua encore plus, si c'était possible, contre lui, souriant à travers ses larmes.

-Tu ne me laisseras plus alors ?

-Je ne t'ai pas laissée, s'insurgea-t-il, tu as vraiment eu peur, hein ?

Il la senti hocher la tête. Le jeune homme soupira, puis caressa de nouveau son dos, geste qui la rassurait il le savait.

-Et là, tu as peur ?

-Non.

Il soupira de lassitude.

-Tu devrais. Je suis ton mari et je peux faire de toi ce que je veux et pas que de simples baisers dans le cou, alors tu devrais m'obéir.

Hermione se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte. Chasser le naturel, il reviens au galop. Drago regarda avec tristesse la flamme de déception et d'incompréhension danser dans ses yeux chocolats. Mais il _fallait_ l'effrayer pour ne pas qu'elle tombe de trop haut. Un jour Elle comprendra, peut-être… Mais pourquoi, par Morgane, _pourquoi_, en était-il si désolé ? Elle n'était que la Sang-de-Bourbe, insupportable Miss je sais tout, l'amie du Survivant mort (quel jeu de mot : le Survivant mort ;)), alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il la chérir, la protéger et la rendre heureuse ? Il eut juste le temps de voir son père entraîner sa fiancée dans une danse effrénée avant de se détourner.

**Alors voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer, me donner des conseils, remarquer des erreurs… je n'en apprendrait que mieux !!**

**Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, ne vous étonnez pas :toutes les explications arrivent dans le prochain chapitre !**

**fanaplume**


	2. Première nuit

Luicius Malefoy conduisait les deux futurs mariés vers la chambre de Drago, leur recommandant maintes et maintes fois de se conduire de façon exemplaire l'un envers l'autre. La soirée avait été jusque là une réussite et le maître des lieux voulait qu'elle se termine parfaitement.

-Drago, tu te dois d'emmener Hermione au septième ciel, mais tu ne dois jamais oublier que tu es le maître. Quant à vous Hermione, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, vous devrez donner du plaisir à mon fils et vous plier face à ses exigences. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire ce soir mais …

Et ainsi dura le trajet jusqu'à la chambre. Hermione peinait à rester calme tandis que Drago tentait de faire taire son père. Tout deux avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau et personne ne faisait rien pour les calmer. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une porte en chêne. Mr Malefoy leur souhaita encore une fois bonne nuit avant de laisser les deux anciens ennemis seuls.

Hermione vit le blond se tourner vers elle. La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Après les dernières paroles échangées sur la piste de danse et le monologue de Lucius, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

Drago la savait aussi gênée que lui. Il fallait dire que la situation était assez compliquée. Pires ennemis, puis suite à une série d'événements douteux presque mariés, fraîchement disputés et, le même soir, invités à avoir des relations sexuelles. Il y avait de quoi s'y perdre. Il décida de prendre les devants.

-Tu veux voir ? proposa-t-il.

La jeune sorcière hocha doucement la tête. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça devant elle pour la laisser entrer. Hermione fut surprise de découvrir un endroit parfaitement rangé. Contrairement à ses attentes, la chambre était bleue pastel et dégageait une aura bienveillante. Elle pouvait distinguer quelques photos peu nombreuses accrochées au murs, qui étaient éclairées par la lumière qui s'élevait d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin illuminé de bougies volantes. A côté d'une armoire s'ouvrait une porte qui laissait entrevoir une salle de bain. Un lit deux places était positionné face à un bureau à côté duquel trônait une bibliothèque. La jeune femme s'y sentie tout de suite à l'aise.

-Ça te plaît à ce que je vois, lança le jeune Malefoy.

Elle sourit.

-Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à un endroit comme ça, répondit-elle en toute franchise.

Il éclata de rire. Hermione le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé que Drago Malefoy puisse avoir des sentiments aussi … humains. Bien sûr elle avait découvert une multitude de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité : il était moins dur, moins cruel, plus attentif à elle même si de temps à autre elle retrouvait le Drago qu'elle avait toujours connu. Mais de là à ce qu'elle le voit éclater de rire, s'abandonner ainsi devant elle, ça lui était totalement nouveau ! A Poudlard les seuls aperçus qu'elle avait eu de lui étaient complètement différents. A cette époque il était de nature fière, hautaine, arrogante, cruelle, moqueuse, vaniteuse… Tout ce qu'elle haïssait chez une personne. Mais il semblait qu'elle ai porté quelques faux jugements sur son fiancé.

-Tu l'imaginais couleurs Serpentard, hein ? dit-il interrompant sa méditation.

-Quelque chose dans ce goût là, avoua Hermione.

Ils se sourirent et savourèrent tout deux ce moment fait des petits riens de la vie mais qui, il y a quelques années leur semblait inimaginable. C'était un sentiment nouveau, qui s'effacerait bien vite lorsqu'ils se rendraient conte à qui ils souriaient. Un sentiment nouveau mais terriblement rassurant.

-Tu veux prendre une douche ? Proposa Drago.

Hermione hocha affirmativement la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse : il y avait un lavabo et au-dessus un miroir, des toilettes cachées par un paravent bleu, une baignoire en marbre et une douche. La jeune sorcière opta pour la douche et se déshabilla rapidement. L'eau chaude sur son corps lui fit un bien fou. Elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en places et rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour ça ! Bien trop de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver une réponse : quels étaient ses sentiments exacts pour Drago, pourquoi Dumbledore la forçait à se marier, pourquoi Lucius l'acceptait-il presque au sein de la famille, pourquoi y avait-il autant d'anciens Mangemorts en liberté et surtout pourquoi son fiancé changeait-il si souvent d'humeur à son encontre ? La jeune femme se jura de parler de tout cela avec le blond et c'est un peu plus sereine qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Drago s'était allongé sur le lit en attendant que la jeune femme sortes de la salle de bain. Il fixait un point invisible dans le vide et rapidement il plongea dans ses pensées. Il souvenait parfaitement du jour ou tout avait commencé, le jour où son père lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier.

Le jeune homme actionna la poignée en or, poussa la grande double porte de bois noir et entra. Dans un grand fauteuil de cuir noir, face à un gigantesque bureau en ébène couvert de paperasses en tout genre, Luicius Malefoy. Il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes de rage une lettre couverte d'une écriture fine et serrée des deux côtés. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, le maître du manoir entrait fréquemment dans des colères noires mais jamais son fils ne l'avait vu dans une telle fureur. Certes il ne criait pas, du moins pas encore, mais sa rage folle était palpable dans l'air et son regard trahissait des envies de meurtres. Dans la pièce régnait un silence pesant qui pouvait facilement être traduis comme le calme avant la tempête.

-Assieds toi, fils, lâcha Lucius d'une voix basse et rauque qui cachait tant bien que mal son envie de hurler.

Le jeune homme obtempéra sans discuter. Son père le regarda droit dans les yeux. Drago s'était habitué aux regards sans émotions sinon haine et déception que portait son père sur lui. Mais _ce_ regard le blessa au plus profond de lui même. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par les yeux gris de Lucius qui le dévisageaient avec mépris, dégoût, colère, déception, haine… Un regard d'un père qui renie son fils.

-Raconte moi exactement tes sentiments envers la Sang de Bourbe.

Le blond, quoique surpris, se lança dans le récit détaillé de son point de vue sur Hermione. Elle représentait pour lui l'archétype de tout ce qu'il détestait : Miss je sais tout, l'amie du Survivant, sa façon de s'habiller, de lui tenir tête, de regarder tout le monde avec cette suffisance emprunte de vanité, de passer son temps dans la bibliothèque… Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il nourrissait envers elle tant de haine car techniquement elle ne lui avait rien fait sinon exister, un crime pour lequel elle n'était pas coupable.

Lucius écouta sans broncher n'y intervenir dans le récit de son fils. Il maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions. Lorsque Drago eut fini il le regarda longuement puis se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Oui, tu la détestes, dit-il enfin après plusieurs minutes de silences, et c'est sûrement pour ça que je viens de recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore parlant d'une prophétie qui vous lie par magie et que vous êtes condamnés à vous marier ! compléta le maître des lieux haussant la voix sur les derniers mots. Mais évidemment tu la détestes !!

Drago resta abasourdit par ces dernières paroles. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas avec elle ! Tout le monde mais pas _elle _! Mais Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en formaliser avant de continuer.

-Tu me déçoit fils ! Déjà tu ne fus jamais aussi bon en magie noir que je le souhaitait, toujours une trace d'amour en toi légué par ta putain de mère, puis tu t'allies avec ces chiens de l'Ordre et pour finir… MERDE !!J'APPRENDS QU'IL Y A UNE PROPHÉTIE QUI CERTIFIE QUE SANS LA SANG DE BOURBE TU MOURRAS ET QUE TU DOIS TE MARIER AVEC ELLE !! QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MÉRITER UN FILS COMME TOI ??

Ça y était, c'était la tempête. Drago regardait, immobile son père se déchaîner tel la mer par gros temps. Ses yeux roulaient comme la houle, ses bras se mouvaient en gestes saccadés comme l'écume qui se brise sur un rocher et sa voix concurrençait le hurlement du vent.

ET TOI TU ME DIS QUE TU LA DÉTESTES, BORDEL DE MERDE !! TU ES LA HONTE DE MA VIE !! CONNARD DE FILS !!

-CE N'EST PAS DE _MA _FAUTE SI IL Y A EU UNE PROPHÉTIE SUR MOI ET LA SANG DE BOURBE, _PÈRE _!!, hurla Drago.

Ces derniers mots semblèrent calmer Lucius qui prit tout de même un verre et le jeta avec rage sur le sol. Après le bruit de casse un silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit de la respiration saccadée de son père, s'abattit sur la pièce.

Après un long moment, Drago prit la parole.

-Père, pour moi aussi c'est une grande honte, mais… Réfléchissez !! Voldemort n'est plus et pour survivre en tant qu'anciens Mangemorts nous devons nous ralliez à ces chiens de l'Ordre, comme vous les appelez. Si Granger et moi nous nous marions, je doutes que Dumbledore parlera de la prophétie. Imaginez : cela lavera tout nos crimes ! Le fils de la plus noble famille de Sang Purs prendre pour épouse une Sang de Bourbe ! Si nous faisons tous bonne figures et laissons paraître ça comme un mariage ordinaire le Ministère ne viendra pas se mêler de nos affaires ! Il a déjà peur de nous, si en plus nous avons la Presse de notre côté, le tour est joué !

Mr Malefoy resta un instant songeur avant qu'un sourire n'étira ses fines lèvres.

-Il faut le faire ?dit Hermione le faisant sursauter.

Drago ne l'avait pas vue entrer et la regarda quelques instants surpris. Elle portait une petite nuisette rouge, terriblement sexy qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Si à cet instant le jeune homme s'était écouté, il se serait rué sur elle, la lui aurait arraché du corps et aurait remplacé le tissu par ses lèvres. Mais le ton qu'elle avait employé le retint. Elle avait parlé a voix basse, avec une inquiétude se laissant facilement deviner et une grande résignation. A tout cela ajouté son regard affolé il ne put faire ce que son corps lui dictait et au lieu de ça éclata d'un rire forcé.

-Bien sûr que non ! Par contre je ne dormirais pas par terre, ria-t-il, allez viens !

Il ne savait pas si il avait réussit à bannir la déception de sa voix, toujours est-il qu'elle sourit et le rejoignit sous la couette. Il s'éloignèrent au maximum l'un de l'autre extrêmement gênés. « Mon dieu, j'ai 17 ans, je m'endors avec mon pire ennemi, dans le _même _lit, et je dois me marier avec lui dans quelques jours ! Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ?! » Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'Hermione s'endormie.

**Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi je trouve ce chapitre un peu moins bien que le précédent. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs et un merci tout spécial à **_**labulle**_** sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour.**

**N'hésitez toujours pas à critiquer. **

**fanaplume**


	3. Au petit matin

Le soleil décida de réveiller Hermione bien trop tôt à son goût. Quelques rayons vinrent chatouiller son nez, la faisant remuer légèrement. Elle inspira, et huma inconsciemment un doux parfum qui étira ses lèvres roses en un sourire. La jeune sorcière fronçât un peu les sourcils en sentant un bras autour de sa taille menue et un léger souffle régulier sur son oreille. Pas que ça la gênait, non, c'était même plutôt agréable, mais elle ne se rappelait pas comment ce bras avait pu arriver là. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et les écarquilla de stupeur.

A seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, se trouvait celui de Drago qui dormait encore. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses traits détendus et ses yeux clos lui donnait un air enfantin qui lui allait à ravir. Son odeur l'enivrait et c'est tout juste si elle ne se pencha pas pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou et la respirer à plein poumons. Si il n'y avait pas eu son sale caractère et toutes les injures qu'il avait dites à son encontre, elle serait sans doute tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. A vrai dire, la jeune sorcière ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle aimait encore Ron, elle _devait _encore aimer Ron ! Si peu de temps après la mort de son fiancé, _fiancé _par Merlin, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être amoureuse d'un autre !

Mais d'un autre côté, _Il_ était là et Ron partit. _Il_ était là avec ses manies qu'elle détestait tant, auprès d'elle tout les jours, même dans leur lit le matin eu réveil. Hermione ne reverrait jamais le jeune Weasley, alors pourquoi ne pas vivre et tenter de l'oublier ? Oui, mais si c'était elle qui était morte et lui en vie, il la pleurerait des mois, alors qu'elle, cela ne faisait que trois semaine et elle avait presque fait son deuil. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse maintenant, surtout de _lui_, leur pire ennemi, enfin _ancien_ pire ennemi. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Ron ? Mais le jeune Malefoy était si beau, si doux et attentionné quand il le voulait, tout comme à leur premier rendez-vous depuis leur fiançailles…

Hermione s'installa à une des tables du _Chaudron Baveur_. A travers les quelques fenêtres, la lumière du jour tombait sur la clientèle, délimitant quelques espaces sombres dans la pièce. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, tout les sorciers en général se faisaient discrets et prudents. Aussi, le bar était presque vide et chaque personne encapuchonnée. La jeune sorcière, à défaut d'avoir caché son visage, s'était assise en retrait, dans l'ombre.

Elle attendait.

Aujourd'hui Hermione allait le revoir pour la première fois depuis la bataille finale. Malgré son visage impassible la jeune fille avait du mal à ne pas laisser sa rage et sa tristesse éclater. Elle allait se marier ! Se _marier _!! Comment diantre Dumbledore avait-il put accepter ça ?! Avec _lui_, en plus ! Drago Malefoy !! Son pire ennemi ! Elle soupira. Si ses amis et parents étaient là tout aurait été différent… Pourquoi avait-elle accepté déjà ? Ah ça… Ah oui c'était à cause de ça. Nouveau soupir.

Elle _l'_attendait.

Bizarre tout de même cette envie brutale de le revoir alors qu'elle le détestait. Hermione n'avait revu aucuns de ses amis encore vivant depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais savoir qu'elle allait voir quelqu'un qui était là, qui avait tout vu et entendu, comme elle, c'était enivrant. Même si c'était son pire ennemi, elle avait le sentiment que ce jour là avait créer un lien entre eux deux à jamais.

La lourde porte d'entrée du lieu s'ouvrit et tous tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un saut douloureux dans sa poitrine sachant pertinemment que l'inconnu n'était personne d'autre que Drago Malefoy.

Il était encapuchonné dans une longue cape noire aux reflets verts, mais à sa façon de se tenir si droit, si fier, à sa démarche assurée et prétentieuse quoique un peu moins qu'à Poudlard, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se cacher aux yeux de celle qui l'avait côtoyé pendant sept ans et qui s'était battue à ses cotés.

Lui, sans un regard pour le petit monde présent se dirigea sans hésiter vers la petite table où attendait sagement la jeune sorcière. Il s'assit sans un mot et repoussa vivement la grande capuche.

Il n'avait pas changé, sauf peut-être son regard. Hermione avait l'impression que ces deux yeux aciers mélancoliques et froids la sondaient sans omettre le moindre détail de son âme. Elle était comme un livre ouvert.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Granger, dit-il après un instant de silence.

Un sourire sans joie vint se loger dans le beau visage d'Hermione.

-Pas si longtemps, répliqua-t-elle, Seulement une semaine, deux jours et trois heures à partir de la date où tu as quitté l'hôpital alors que l'infirmière était devant moi et m'annonçait…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase mais laissa cette fois un rire ironique s'échapper de sa gorge.

-Et nous voilà presque mariés, Malefoy ! Nous ! Les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard, qui aurait cru ça, hein ?

Les larmes roulèrent soudainement sur ses joues rouges, de colère et de tristesse tandis que lui la regardait avec compassion.

-Sûrement pas ton connard de père qui as tué Ron !! Il était là devant moi, sa baguette pointée sur lui et j'aurai pu le sauver, je savais ce qu'il allait faire, mais, non, je n'ai pas pu bouger, je n'ai pas pu…

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa les sanglots la secouer. Drago la regarda un long moment, ne sachant que faire, son regard fixé sur ses frêles épaules qui tremblaient. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit il la rejoignit sur la petite banquette et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, pleurant de plus belle.

-Je n'ai pas versé une seule larme et c'est maintenant que je pleure, devant toi, pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Il ne répondit rien sachant que ces paroles ne lui étaient pas destinées malgré le fait qu'elle s'adresse à lui ou plutôt à elle (compliquer, hein ;)). Il restèrent un bon quart d'heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même lorsque Hermione fut calmée. Alors il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Même si je te détestais je me débrouillerai pour que tu ai une belle vie paisible, simple et heureuse, je te le promet.

Hermione se redressa étonnée, vrilla son regard dans les sien et lui sourit.

Et le lion sourit pour la première fois au serpent.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes quelque peu, comment dire… rapproché cette nuit miss Granger, lâcha Drago amusé par la situation.

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre puis sourit, attendrie par son air amusé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait desserré son étreinte, savourant la chaleur des bras de l'autre. Au bout de quelques instants elle se dégagea un peu, puis sortit du lit, gênée, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, tout de même rieuse, sur ces derniers mots :

-Monsieur Malefoy, notre rapprochement est totalement déplacé et trop osé à mon goût ! Mes beaux parents s'attendent à me voir présentable, aussi vais-je leur accorder cette faveur immédiatement.

Le jeune homme ria légèrement, oubliant par pure _mégarde_ de lui dire que ses parents étaient absents cette matinée. Evidemment il le savait parfaitement, mais la faire se lever tôt pour rien était assez amusant.

-Ils ne sont pas là ?? s'exclama Hermione, Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt j'aurais put rester au lit…

-Dans mes bras ? la coupa Drago, tout en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

-Je ne te permets pas d'affirmer ce genre de choses Drago Malefoy !

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de mordre avec appétit dans une tartine grillée. Il éclata de rire sous le regard faussement offensé d'Hermione.

-Je suis déçut ! avoua le jeune Malefoy, Je croyais que les Gryffondors avaient plus de force ! Si j'avais su je vous aurait attaqué sans gêne à Poudlard!

Un sourire sadique vint étirer les lèvres roses d'Hermione.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un petit duel pour voir ? proposa-t-elle.

-Et abîmer ma femme ? Sous aucun prétexte !trancha-t-il.

-Lâche ! Et sache que je ne suis pas encore ta femme ! le corrigea la jeune sorcière.

-Peut-être, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, mais tu ne voudrais tout de même pas avoir une vie affreusement noire par la suite, non ?

-Elle est déjà affreusement noire.

Un silence suivi ces paroles et il dura tout le repas.

Hermione leva les yeux de son bouquin et les posa sur le jeune homme assit dans le sofa en face d'elle. Elle se remémora rapidement la conversation précédente et regretta ses paroles. Sa vie n'était pas si noire que ça et son fiancé bien plus charmant que n'importe quel autre.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Drago et elle s'étaient installé dans le petit salon de lecture adjacent de la bibliothèque du manoir qui avait, naturellement, fait pétiller les yeux d'Hermione. Ils avaient tout deux prit un bouquin et s'étaient assis dans des sofas vert clair, qui étaient, simplement à vue d'œil, d'une grande valeur. Leur pardessus était de satin et leur bordure en or pur. Cela aurait pu faire précieux (dans le sens péjoratif du terme) mais ils étaient construit de manière si raffinée qu'ils en étaient très beaux. Le soleil plongeait sa lumière dans la pièce par l'intermédiaire d'une grande baie vitrée, rendant l'atmosphère paisible. Dans un coin était disposé un petit bureau en ébène et derrière trônait un siège de cuire noir et sur le meuble un paquet de feuille blanche, un encrier et une plume. La jeune sorcière avait d'abord admiré le côté riche de la pièce puis s'y était sentie très à l'aise.

- Les deux pires ennemis

Emmurés, obligés

Par la loi de la vie

Devront se marier

Après la grande bataille

Ou sinon Mort les attendra

Les brisera comme paille

Ou marier il les devra

Une Lionne un Serpent

Emmurés, obligés

Par la loi de la vie

Devront se marier

Drago releva instantanément la tête à l'écoute de ces paroles et laissa son regard acier glisser sur sa fiancée. Elle le fixait comme si elle attendait une réponse. Il ne put détacher son regard, comme hypnotisé.

-Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre…

-Moi non plus.

Il se releva, se mit a faire les cent pas, légèrement énervé, puis finalement, lui tourna le dos et s'arrêta devant les gigantesques fenêtres.

-Tu n'avais pas à la connaître !

-Je sais, répliqua Hermione, mais tu ne croyais pas que j'allais me marier avec toi avec comme seul prétexte le fait que Dumbledore m'y oblige !!

Drago se retourna brusquement. Il marcha droit vers la jeune sorcière, s'arrêta devant le sofa, se pencha, appuya ses bras tendus sur les bordures du meuble et regarda Hermione avec colère.

-Et pourquoi pas Granger ? Tu n'est rien sans moi !! RIEN !!, cria-t-il, Tu serai déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est!! MORTE ! Tu comprend ça ?? Ce n'était pas Ron que mon père avait visé, c'était toi !! Si je n'avais pas dévié le sort juste à temps tu serai morte et moi aussi !!

Hermione blêmit. Non ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauvé Ron ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dévié le sort sur son père ? Oui, Pourquoi ?

**Alors ?? Qu'en pensez vous ? Un peu décousu…**

**Désolée pour le retard mais mon ordi m'a lâchée en milieu de semaine.**

**Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent énormément !**

**J'aimerai savoir ce que vous voudriez comme suite, a quoi vous attendez vous, etc ?**

**N'hésitez vraiment pas à critiquer**

**fanaplume**


	4. Petites discussions

_-Et pourquoi pas Granger ? Tu n'est rien sans moi !! RIEN !!, cria-t-il, Tu serai déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est!! MORTE ! Tu comprend ça ?? Ce n'était pas Ron que mon père avait visé, c'était toi !! Si je n'avais pas dévié le sort juste à temps tu serai morte et moi aussi !!_

_Hermione blêmit. Non ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauvé Ron ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dévié le sort sur son père ? Oui, Pourquoi ?_

-Tu… Tu… Pourquoi… Pourquoi… ne répétait-elle sans cesse.

Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner et d'aligner ne serait-ce que deux pensées logiques. Tout la ramenait toujours à l'image du regard que Ron lui avait lancé en se faisant tuer. Elle revoyait ses magnifiques yeux bleus, presque sereins finalement, la regarder avec un Amour infini. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, néanmoins il avait tout de même pris le temps de lui lancer un dernier regard. Le dernier. Elle s'était sentie transpercée au moment où elle avait laissé glisser ses yeux sur le visage de son fiancé sachant en elle que c'était la fin, que le sort allait être lancé. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait rien fait… Elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait, n'avait pas versé une seule larme par la suite, mais c'était devant ce chien de Malefoy qu'elle s'était effondrée( rappelez vous :chapitre 2 au chaudron baveur) ! Devant lui, l'assassin de Ron ! Qu'elle ironie finalement que celui qui soit la cause de son chagrin sache si bien la consoler !

Drago ne semblait pas remarquer qu'Hermione n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, aussi le jeune homme, continua à débiter son flot de paroles.

-Pourquoi ? A ton avis ? Parce que je l'aimais comme un frère peut-être ?? dit-il ironiquement.

Le jeune Malefoy se retourna puis refit les cents pas sans s'arrêter de parler.

-Par contre je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvé toi… Je connaissais déjà l'existence de la prophétie… Eh oui Granger, je n'ai fait que jouer comédie ! Personne ne le savait sauf éventuellement Dumbledore. Oui… Lui sûrement ! Je l'ai découverte dans sa pensine, un soir où il m'avait convoqué. Le vieux fou avait disparu comme toujours lorsqu'on a besoin de lui et lorsque j'ai vu la pensine … Je me suis penché et hop ! J'ai été aspiré ! C'est lui qui m'en a sorti, alors j'imagine que oui, il était au courant.

Il esquissa un rictus méprisant lorsque le fil de ses pensées se poursuivit, faisant frissonner Hermione qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. La jeune sorcière sentait néanmoins une bouffée de colère monter en elle.

-Et quand j'ai vu mon père, continua le blond, quand j'ai vu mon père te lancer ce sort…. Je n'ai pas réfléchit !! J'étais paralysé sur place toujours en train de me dire « Il ne faut pas briser une prophétie, il ne faut pas en briser une… ». Et c'est là que j'ai vu Weasley… Tout de suite un « pourquoi pas » s'est mis à me trotter dans la tête jusqu'à ce que je dévie le sort. Après tu connais la suite, l'irréparable à été commis…

Hermione se leva alors, livide. Tout son corps tremblait de rage, si fort que son fiancé craigne un instant qu'elle ne tomba dans les pommes. Son regard était dur, froid sans que la moindre once de chaleur ne le traverse. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient serrées en une fine ligne droite recueillant sans cesse dans leur commissure quelques larmes.

-Alors, tu as fait ça pour ne pas briser la prophétie ? énonça-t-elle d'un ton calme, trop calme, presque compréhensif.

-Oui.

Elle souffla comme pour évacuer un sentiment, un sentiment de meurtre. Doucement la main de la jeune femme se glissa vers la poche de son jean et se crispa sur le manche ébène de sa baguette magique. Elle voulait le venger. Rien ne comptait plus à part ça.

-TU AS TUE MON FIANCE POUR NE PAS BRISER CETTE FICHUE PROPHÉTIE ??, explosa-t-elle.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se justifier. Rien n'y personne, surtout pas lui, ne réussirai à apaiser le regard de la jeune sorcière. Ses yeux emplis de haine à son encontre, étaient sec, comme si ils avaient déjà trop versés de larmes.

D'un geste brusque elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le jeune homme. Il ne cilla pas plantant simplement son regard dans le sien. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre sinon ? Il ne voulait ni l'agresser ni la blesser.

A ce moment là, Lucius Malefoy décida de faire son entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un bond, la sorcière en rangeant sa baguette. Face à eux se tenait un Lucius, tout sourire, une de ses mains tenant une canne noire à tête de serpent en argent. Son fils et sa future belle-fille le regardèrent calmement tentant de ne pas afficher leur embarra réspectif.

-Eh bien, eh bien, jeune gens, comment allez-vous ? questionna-t-il juste histoire de dire quelque chose.

Les deux concernés marmonnèrent un vague « Bien et vous ? » avant de baisser les yeux sur le parquet ciré. Hermione aurait voulu disparaître sous terre tendis que Drago tentait de ne pas afficher le soulagement qu'il ressentait que son père soit venu à se moment, pour cacher leur petite discussion.

-Pas trop fatigués ? reprit Lucius l'air de rien. (chapitre 2 : au moment où Lucius les guide dans la chambre de Drago)

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il mal entendu ou son père venait vraiment de leur demander implicitement si ils n'avaient pas eu des rapport sexuels ? Certes, il le leur avait maintes et maintes fois conseillé mais de là à vérifier si ils l'avaient vraiment fait… Un soupir passa le barrage de ses lèvres.

-Non, père. Nous avons dormi comme des bébés…

Ah, voilà qui devrait le faire taire ! Le sourire du maître du manoir fondit comme glace au soleil. Il les regarda un à un puis frappa le sol de sa canne. Un bruit sec et fort résonna dans toute la salle. Qu'avait-il diantre fait pour avoir mérité un fils et une belle-fille pareille ? Ah ! Si Lord Voldemort était encore là…

-Bien, je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Drago, répliqua Lucius ayant repris son ton enjoué.

Mr Malefoy regarda de nouveau jeunes gens avant qu'un nouveau sourire ne vienne se loger dans son visage.

-Savez-vous que nous avons un dîner ce soir ? les interrogea-t-il.

-Non père. Mais puisque vous allez nous le dire nous ne devrions pas tarder à être au courant, répondit Drago.

Lucius adressa un regard noir à son fils avant de continuer, tout en arpentant la salle.

-J'ai rencontré les Parkinson, enfin ce qu'il en reste, ainsi que les Zabini, Mr Darwin et Mr Daria, un homme très charmant, n'est-ce pas miss Granger ?

En voyant Hermione se figer à l'entente de ce nom, le maître de maison sourit puis continua aussitôt.

-Ce sont des personnes tellement admirables que je me suis dit, en accord avec Narcissa, qu'un petit dîner avec eux serait tout à fait divertissant. Et je suis sûr qu' Hermione se fera une joie de tenir compagnie à Mr Darwin qui n'a pas eu encore l'occasion de venir nous rendre visite.

-Oui Mr Malefoy, ce sera une joie et un honneur je suppose, répondit Hermione tendis que Drago toussait pour cacher le fait qu'il avait failli s'étouffer à l'entente de cette dernière phrase.

Le père de Drago sourit à l'entente de la réponse de sa belle fille. Elle serait peut être plus maniable que ce qu'il n'avait pensé. Elle n'avait même pas fait d'objection à sa requête, enfin si elle en avait compris le sens exact sûrement que ça aurait été différent… Mais Drago avait compris lui, il lui expliquerait.

-Vous supposez bien Hermione, continua Lucius, Cet homme a été un excellent sang-pur digne de porter le nom de sa noble lignée…

-Alors il m'étonne que vous et lui n'aviez pas été plus proches Mr Malefoy.

Cette fois, Lucius la regarda de travers. Que cherchait-elle à lui extirper par une phrase comme celle-ci ? Sûrement rien de bien important. Vraiment bizarre cette fille, et aussi vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ai pas été une sang pure elle aurait fait une bonne fille.

-Eh bien, je dois vous avouer qu'au début de notre relation nous thermes étaient… peu cordiaux.

-Oh ! Souffla Hermione.

Lucius la regarda quelques instants puis posa un regard insistant sur son fils.

-Quelqu'un d'autre devra le lui enseigner Drago et avant le mariage, murmura Lucius pour que seul Drago puisse l'entendre, puis il sortit du Salon.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et pour dire vrai, elle n'avait pas tout compris à propos de cette discussion. Lucius semblait entendre autre chose à propos de Mr Darwin mais cela lui semblait tout bonnement impossible. De plus après leur petite entrevue houleuse elle se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Drago soupira. Cela semblait devenir une habitude ces temps-ci. Comment avait-il put oublier cette clause-ci du contrat de mariage des sangs purs? Il croisa de nouveau le regard interrogateur d'Hermione et en fut transpercé. Tout ces sentiment ne lui ressemblait pas… Elle avait tout chamboulé chez lui. Pourquoi éprouvait-il du remord à propos de la mort de Weasley ? Pourquoi voulait-il la faire sourire encore et encore même si cela échouait souvent lamentablement ? Pourquoi voulait-il la protéger ? Et la liste de questions était longue…

-Hermione, commença-t-il douloureusement, Il y a une sorte de… coutume chez les sang purs. Il faut que la future mariée ai au moins eu une fois des rapports sexuels avant le mariage, lacha-t-il en un souffle.

Il se détourna n'osant croiser son regard. Il savait qu'elle était vierge, ça se voyait… Elle était si… lumineuse, comme neuve. Les vierges étaient toutes comme ça.

-Je sais que tu es vierge et…

Nouveau soupir.

-Vu qu'hier nous n'avons pas eu de rapport, que le mariage est pour après demain, que ce soir il y a Mr Darwin et que la dernière fois tu as clairement montré que tu n'aimais pas Mr Daria…, Drago s'interrompit suggestif.

Aucun son.

-Alors voilà, tu va devoir coucher avec Darwin.

Hermione sentit brusquement l'air lui manquer. Elle allait se faire violer, ce soir. Tout tournait autour d'elle et une douleur aigu remonta le long de son ventre. C'était comme si les ténèbres s'étaient emparées d'elle. Un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux en même temps qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol.

**Voili Voilou ! Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Un peu sombre…**

**Je voulais dire à Darkmouton que j'aimais bien montrer quelques aspects niais des personnages de JK et que c'était pour ça qu' Hermione manquait un peu de logique parfois.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et surtout n'arrêtez pas d'en poster et n'hésitez pas à critiquer autant que vous le voudrez.**

**Fanaplume.**


	5. Une nuit d'amour ou pas?

Une petite goutte d'eau glissa de son front, longea la courbe de son nez et tomba sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, sa bouche s'ouvrit et captura la petite perle. Lorsqu' Hermione la sentit sur sa langue, ses paupières se levèrent pour porter son regard sur son environnement.

La première chose qu'elle vit, furent deux prunelles qui ressemblaient à un ciel miniature. Narcissa qui était penchée sur son visage, lui épongeait le front tout en la regardant avec une sollicitude non feinte. Elle avait ramené ses longs cheveux fins derrière ses épaules, les laissant tomber sur son dos. Ses lèvres roses, légèrement pincées étaient neutres tout comme ses yeux, n'affichant ni joie ni tristesse, seulement de l'inquiétude. Ses traits réguliers empêchaient à quiconque de lui définir un âge particulier, une qualité qu'une multitude de femmes aurait bien possédée. Et près de la maîtresse de maison, un petit bac remplit d'eau et à ses côtés quelques torchons blancs.

Narcissa interrompit son geste et regarda longuement la jeune femme.

-Vous allez bien, Hermione ? questionna-t-elle.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la sorcière. Comment pouvait-on se sentir bien alors qu'on venait d'apprendre qu'on allait se faire violer le soir même ?

-Oui, oui, très bien, mentit Hermione sans grande conviction.

-Vous êtes une piètre menteuse Hermione, et vous le savez très bien, la gronda gentiment sa future belle-mère.

-C'est vrai, s'énerva la jeune femme, mais comment pouvez-vous me posez cette question alors qu'il n'y a pas deux semaines tout les gens que j'aimais ont quitté ce monde, que je vais me marier dans deux jours avec mon pire ennemi et que pour couronner le tout je vais me faire violer ce soir ? Non, madame Malefoy, je ne pourrais vraiment pas aller mieux.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce tendis qu'Hermione fusillait Narcissa du regard et que celle-ci tentait de trouver un argument pour parer ceux de la sorcière. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point cette situation pouvait être affligeante, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Mais bon, la vie était faîte ainsi et si on avait de quoi se raccrocher à quelque chose, on pouvait réussir surmonter cette mauvaise passe.

-Et quelle est donc cette coutume si _stupide_ des Sangs Purs ?lança Hermione avec hargne.

La maîtresse du manoir laissa échapper un long soupir. C'était assez gênant à expliquer et ravivais bien des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait éveiller. Mais, ne le devait-elle pas à Hermione ?

-Eh bien, commença Narcissa, les Sangs Purs ne prennent qu'une femme lorsqu'elle a perdue sa virginité sous prétexte qu'elle pourra donner plus de « plaisir » à son mari lors de la nuit nuptiale…

Elle s'interrompit quelques minutes tandis qu'Hermione la regardait, abasourdie. C'était donc ça ?!

-Bien sûr, continua Mrs Malefoy, les temps ont un peu changés depuis l'apparition de cette coutume et le future mari peut lui aussi prendre la virginité de sa fiancée avant le mariage, mais, dans le cas contraire, un autre doit s'en charger. Comme Drago et vous n'avez pas eu de rapport plus intimes et que Mr Darwin a laissé entendre que cela lui convenait parfaitement, Lucius a organisé ce petit repas…

Hermione ne souffla mot pendant ce qui parut une éternité à Narcissa. Elle se remit peu à peu à éponger le front de la jeune fille avec douceur tandis que cette dernière fixait d'un regard vide la porte de la chambre. Elle se souvint du soir du bal ou Drago avait laissé entendre qu'elle aurait quelque chose à lui reprocher, ou du moins qu'elle devait avoir peu de lui, et toute les sautes d'humeurs de son fiancé, ses avertissements qui prenaient sens tout à coup.

Elle avait tout d'abord mis cela sur le conte de la haine qu'ils s'étaient voué depuis toujours, mais il apparaissait clairement aujourd'hui que ce n'était que pour la préparer ou lui faire deviner l'événement qui aurait lieu ce soir. Il avait été lâche de ne pas tout lui dire ne face dès le début! Encore un manque de courage de l'ancien Serpentard… Leur réputation leur allait assez bien finalement, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

-Je vais vous laisser, Hermione, dit Narcissa avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsque la porte se referma, la jeune sorcière laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller tout en expirant bruyamment. Elle avait la sensation de qu'un grand vide s'était emparé d'elle et que seule la question_ Pourquoi Drago ne l'a pas fait lui, à la place de_ _Darwin ?_ y avait place. Mais en tentant d'y voir plus clair, il était évidant que si on lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle devait coucher avec Malefoy elle ne se serait pas montrée plus avenante…

Hermione ne sut jamais combien de temps elle était restée là, à essayer de trouver un sens logique à tout ce qui arrivait, avant de finalement s'endormir. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'elle se réveilla au contact de la main froide de Drago qui lui caressait le visage, sa montre indiquait une heure de l'après midi.

Drago la regardait dormir depuis un petit moment déjà, se félicitant une nouvelle fois de ne pas l'avoir réveillée pour le repas de midi. Lui et son père s'étaient violemment disputés au sujet du dîner et du rôle de Darwin. Mais rien à faire, Lucius n'avait pas envisagé une autre possibilité à part celle que ce soit Drago qui couche avec Hermione. Et bizarrement le fait qu'elle puisse être malheureuse le révoltait et éveillait en lui une rage presque incontrôlable qui l'étonnait étant donné qu'habituellement il était entièrement maître de ses émotions. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'il était en sa présence, comme à cet instant, il était serein. Conte tenu de leur passé commun, il se sentait comme ému face à la tournure que prenaient ses sentiments vis à vis de la jeune femme.

Drago contempla encore et encore les traits d' Hermione endormie, s'entraiment à les connaître par cœur. La courbe de son nez, ses paupières, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses joues légèrement rebondies… tout le petit être de sa fiancée lui donnait envie de la protéger. Sans vraiment se rendre conte de ce qu'il faisait, sa main se leva et alla caresser le visage d' Hermione. Au bout de quelques instants, ses paupières frémirent et s'ouvrirent.

-Malefoy ?, souffla-t-elle.

-Non Merlin, ria-t-il.

-Ha ha, très drôle !

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres tendis qu'il la regardait se mordre la lèvres inférieur, signe qu'elle était en proie d'un grand combat intérieur. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages s'animer dans sa tête… Elle se redressa et lui s'écarta pour lui faire de la place.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

La question était sortie de sa bouche sans vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rende conte. Hermione s'étonna elle-même de tant d'audace, et, rougissante, baissa les yeux. Malefoy ne souffla mot, prenant soin de choisir les bons mots.

-Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il finalement, tout d'abord ça m'est un peu sortit de la tête puis quelque chose me disais que si je t'avais tout dit depuis le départ tu ne m'aurait pas sauter dans les bras en disant _Viens, Malefoy, on va prendre du bon temps au lit !!_… J'ai tort ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Imagine ce qui se serait passé si tu avais réagi comme en troisième année… lança-t-il sur un ton faussement tragique pour détendre encore un peu l'atmosphère.

Sa ruse fonctionna à merveille, car Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. Il la regarda tendrement et sentant ses yeux posés sur elle, la jeune femme redevint sérieuse.La bouche d' Hermione s'ouvrit à nouveau et il réprimanda un soupir quant à la prochaine question de la sorcière qui était imminente.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle.

-Mon père est derrière la porte, commença-t-il, et avant que j'entre il m'a répété, pour la centième fois au moins depuis que tu t'es évanouie, que si je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses violer qu'il fallait que toi et moi couchions ensemble et tout le baratin qui va avec… Bref, ce qu'on va faire est simple : tu connais le principe du trampoline, j'imagine ! Tu sais, cet objet moldu…

Lucius Malefoy attendait patiemment dans le couloir, devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il savait pertinemment que Drago n'oserait pas toucher la sang-de-bourbe, mais, secrètement, il espérait qu'il le fasse quand même. Ce serait un peu comme si Drago marquait son territoire, car si il ne la touchait pas, avec une peu d'exagération, tout les hommes du mondes magiques feraient la queue pour approcher la jeune femme ! Et les ragots dans les journaux ! C'était sensé être un mariage d'amour : si on apprenait que la jeune fille s'était faîte violer par Darwin dans le but de remplir les contrats d'un mariage de Sang Pur, toute sa couverture de gentil partisan contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres volerait en éclat et pour couronner le tout il serait obligé de révéler l'existence de la prophétie… L'humiliation serait complète ! Mr Malrfoy savait parfaitement que si Darwin venait à prendre la fleur (virginité) d'Hermione, ce dernier parlerais.

Un coup sec se fit entendre, puis un grognement sourd suivi de petits rires. Lucius tendit l'oreille. Quelques cris lui parvenait ainsi que des sons attestant qu'il y avait du mouvement dans la chambre… Néanmoins il n'était pas tout à fait sure qu' Hermione et son fils étaient vraiment passé à l'acte. Il attendit encore un peu et cette fois il entendit distinctement la jeune femme crier le nom de son fils. Un sourire satisfait pris place sur son visage avant qu'il ne se détourne pour aller à la volière écrire un message express à Darwin…

Myrka, était la nouvelle elfe de maison récemment achetée par les Malefoy, cadeau de mariage pour Drago et Hermione. Elle devait aller déposer une pile de draps propres dans la chambre d'amis en face de celle des deux jeunes fiancés, et rapporter de leur nouvelles. Madame Narcissa lui avait fait savoir très clairement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas leur dire qu'elle avait pour mission de voir ce qu'ils faisaient, non, elle devait juste dire pour les draps et après la petite elfe devait retourner auprès de Madame Narcissa lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu.

Une fois ressortie de la chambre d'amis elle tomba nez à nez avec Maître Drago et Maîtresse Hermione qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Ils avaient tout deux l'air très content, les joues rouges, les cheveux en batailles et les vêtements un peu ouverts. Plus qu'à l'habitude. Hermione avais trois boutons de son chemisier défaits et Drago était torse nus. L'elfe baissa la tête et poursuivis son chemin pour relater à Maîtresse Narcissa ce qu'elle avait pu voir…

-Tu crois qu'ils ont mordus à l'hameçon ? demanda Hermione.

-A quoi ?!

La jeune femme éclata de rire tout en se dirigeant vers le lit toujours défait pour s'y asseoir en tailleur. Elle posa son regard sur Drago qui la regardait avec un petit sourire, l'air très fier de lui. Elle ria de plus belle en le voyant se pavaner de la sorte.

-Est-ce tu crois qu'ils y ont cru, la fouine ? Ça va tu comprends maintenant ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

Il se précipita sur elle la chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande pitié.

-Bien sûr qu'ils y ont cru ! Un Malefoy ment toujours à la perfection : il a l'art de la mise en scène !

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre achevé ! Qu'en pensez-vous??  
**

**Merci à Titouan qui m'a donné l'idée de base sur laquelle repose le chapitre et merci à toute vos reviews qui, je l'espère, seront encore plus nombreuses qu'au chapitre dernier ;) !**

**fanaplume**


	6. Le dîner

Les Darwin, Daria, Parkinson, Zabini et Malefoy étaient les cinq grandes familles de Sang Purs encore à peu près existantes. Après la guerre, nombre de Mangemorts avaient été tués ou enfermés à Azkaban et seulement quelques uns, avec ruse et finesse, réussirent à échapper aux Aurors. Les Goyle et Crabbe, par exemple avaient été complètement éradiqués par les services du Ministère de la Magie.

Les familles Parkinson et Zabini avaient toutes deux perdus Mr Zabini et Mr Parkinson. Les deux femmes, restées seules, s'étaient entièrement consacrées à protéger leurs enfants ainsi qu'elles même. Prétextant que Pansy et Blaise, depuis la grande bataille et la tragique perte de leur proche, s'étaient découvert un amour fou l'un pour l'autre, un mariage avait été organisé puis célébré au plus vite, liant les deux lignées. Les veuves avaient tout de même fait en sorte de s'allier aux Malefoy, par l'intermédiaire de Narcissa, famille encore fort influente et entière, avantage non négligeable pour des gens nécessitant de la protection. Grâce à cette amitié, Mme Malefoy avait prié son mari d'inviter ces femmes et leurs proches à leur table.

Des Daria ne restait que Mr Daria. Sa femme avait été accusée de plusieurs meurtres au court de la grande bataille et, suite à son jugement, avait subi le baiser du Détraqueur. N'ayant jamais eu d'enfant, Mr Daria disposait pour lui seul des derniers vestiges de sa fortune. Mr Malefoy le jugeait facilement manipulable et l'avait, de ce fait, protégé de chaque soupçon et invité à sa table. Chaque accusations qu'essuyait Lucius était parée par le témoignage de Daria, fort empressé de rendre l'aide reçue de son grand ami.

Les relations entre Mr Darwin et les Malefoy avaient toujours été de toute autre nature que ces derniers avaient avec les autres familles. Tout d'abord Mike Darwin avait fait parti des fidèles du Seigneurs des Ténèbres dès la création des Mangemorts, tout comme Malefoy et les deux serviteurs s'étaient détestés dès le premier regard. A l'ascension de leur maître tout deux s'étaient longuement disputé le poste de bras droit du Mage Noir. Cela attisa leur antipathie mais lorsque Lucius fut élu, Darwin lui voua une haine sans bornes. Quelques mois après, Voldemort les envoya dans des contrées lointaines où, ensembles, ils durent effectuer une mission de la plus haute importance pour le Maître, qui consistait à lui ramener une prophétie faîte en Amérique, qui aurait apparemment une influence capitale lorsqu'il mourrait. Malheureusement pour eux, l'Ordre du Phénix parvint à récupérer leur précieux bien et le Maître, en l'apprenant, entra dans une rage folle. Darwin et Malefoy, conscient qu'ils devaient amadouer ensemble Voldemort pour qu'il les juge à nouveau digne de confiance, ils se serrèrent les coudes et se découvrirent plus de points communs qu'ils n'en auraient jamais cru. Et, à l'aube de leur amitié, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur confia une nouvelle mission qu'ils remplirent avec brio. Lorsque ce dernier leur attribua un grade aussi important à l'un qu'à l'autre parmi ses fidèles une solide amitié naquit entre eux. Bien sûr, ils ne plaisantaient pas et n'éclataient pas de rire à tout bout de champ, mais les deux hommes se respectaient ce qui valait, de leur point de vue, largement le qualificatif d'amitié. De ce fait, lorsque Mike reçut la lettre de Lucius lui disant qu'il ne pourrait avoir Hermione il n'en fut nullement contrarié et s'était seulement promis de trouver un autre moyen d'avoir la future Mme Malefoy dans son lit.

Drago savait parfaitement que Darwin ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement. Depuis longtemps déjà il côtoyait cet homme d'une trentaine d'années et devinait maintenant parfaitement ses intentions. Mais bon, au moins Mike ne pourrait coucher avec Hermione aussi facilement que si Drago ne lui avait pas prit sa virginité. Enfin, _paraissait_ lui avoir prit sa virginité.

Lorsque son père lui avait rappelé ses obligations envers les traditions des Sangs Purs, il avait tout d'abord pensé à ne pas toucher Hermione, et tout comme il l'avait fait, lui dire qu'elle allait devoir passer la nuit avec Darwin. Mais, pendant qu'elle était encore inconsciente, la scène qui devait ce jouer le soir même se déroulait, selon son imagination, dans son esprit. Chaque fois qu'il imaginait sa fiancée nue, toute offerte à Mike, se débattant, pleurant, criant tandis que Darwin la caressait avec une joie perverse, un violent sentiment de rage se propageait en lui. Il se levait alors, respirait un bon coup, se calmait, s'adossait à un mur ou autre, puis, soudain donnait un coup de point dans la première chose à sa porté, étouffant un cri de colère incontrôlable. Non, décidément, il ne pourrait le supporter.

Lui vient alors l'idée de feindre le moment d'amour avec Hermione tandis qu'il l'observait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il effleurait la joue de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux il lui exposa son plan, puis ils le mirent en œuvre. Ils avaient défaits les draps du lit, verrouillé la porte à l'aide de nombreux sorts et ouvert un peu leur chemise -Drago pour sa part l'enleva complètement-. Ils étaient ensuite montés sur le lit, y avaient joué au trampoline, fait des batailles coussins puis finalement s'étaient mutuellement chatouillés jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione crie le nom de son fiancé pour qu'il arrête la torture.

Malgré la dispute qui précéda ce moment (à propos de la mort de Ron), Drago avait le sentiment d'être un peu remonté dans l' estime de sa fiancée, et, à cette pensée, un doux sentiment d'allégresse l'emplissait.

Pour l'heure néanmoins, il était occupé à saluer ses invités au pied du Grand Escalier. Comme il se devait, Hermione n'apparaîtrait qu'en dernière, ce qui mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Il avait grand mal à l'attendre, impatient de la voir somptueusement habillée comme elle devrait l'être ce soir.

Daria était déjà arrivé, ainsi que les deux veuves Zabini et Parkinson, leurs enfants arrivant plus tard dans la voiture de Darwin ( les calèches de Poudlard avec les Sombrals). Le premier s'attardait longuement à discuter, à complimenter et à contempler Narcissa, ses devoirs de salutations envers le Maître des Lieux et son fils accomplis, tandis que les deux autres femmes riaient ou s'indignaient poliment à chaque phrase de Lucius. Peu après le couple Zabini fit son entrée ainsi que Darwin qui fermait la marche. En apercevant Drago, Pansy lui adressa aussitôt un sourire tout aussi éclatant que naïf, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué l'aversion que le jeune homme avait envers elle. Pour la jeune femme il était d'une tristesse inconsolable depuis qu'il savait qu'il ne se marierait pas avec elle, chose tout à fait fausse, car, s'il avait été peiné lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il se mariait avec Hermione, le jour où il découvrit la prophétie, voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus. Avec empressement Pansy se dirigea vers lui et son père, salua ce dernier puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Alors, Drakichou, comment vas-tu ? Tu doit être affreusement peiné de mon mariage avec Blaise, mais, rassures-toi, c'est un mari en or qui me fais presque oublier notre amour… lança-t-elle.

-Non, en fait, dit-il d'un ton détaché, je suis tout à fait heureux que tu sois devenue Mme Zabini et que par votre mariage à Blaise et toi, il m'ait empêcher de devenir le mari d'une femme telle que toi, ou, si tu ne comprends pas, d'un bouledogue tel que toi !

-Comment peux tu dire ça alors que tu vas te marier avec une Sang de Bourbe ? répondit-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

-La Sang de Bourbe comme tu dis vaut mille fois mieux que toi, alors je t'interdis de l'insulter, compris ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et hocha la tête se retenant de protester car son mari venait de son côté. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Blaise adressa un sourire chaleureux à Drago.

-Alors comment vas-tu Dray ? questionna-t-il sans la moindre gêne quant au surnom utilisé à Poudlard.

-Bien, sourit Drago, et toi ? Comment vont les affaires ?

Son ami éclata de rire.

-Toujours le même à ce que je vois, s'expliqua Blaise, Tout ce que tu as en tête c'est l'argent ! Eh bien, pour te répondre, ça va tant bien que mal : je n'occupe pas un poste très important au Ministère mais il m'assure un revenu convenable et j'ai une bonne part d'héritage.

-Très franchement j'en suis heureux…

A ce moment là, Darwin, qui avait salué le reste des invités, vint vers eux. Il salua Drago avec une chaleur feinte tandis que son hôte ne cacha pas sa froideur. Tout chez cet homme lui inspirait de l'antipathie. Mike Darwin devait avoir environ trente ans et était assez bel homme. Il avait des cheveux châtains, mi longs, qui encadraient un visage halé aux traits harmonieux. Ses yeux étaient bleus profond et avaient fait chavirer le cœur de plusieurs femmes d'après ce que savait Drago. Néanmoins, le jeune Malefoy y lisait un hypocrisie sans bornes qui égalait sans aucun doute la méchanceté qui habitait tout autant ces deux prunelles.

Après avoir échangé quelques civilités, Narcissa annonça Hermione. Tous se tournèrent vers l'escalier où se tenait la jeune femme qui en descendait les dernières marches.

A la vue de sa fiancée, Drago perçut nettement son cœur manquer un battement. Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir vue tout en haut des marches mais ce sentiment s' évanoui rapidement laissant place à la fierté qui grandissait en lui d'avoir une femme telle qu'elle. La jeune sorcière était tout simplement somptueuse. Hermione s'était vêtue d'une robe de soie rouge sang, très vaporeuse, qui, à chacun de ses pas ceinturait son corps et laissait voir ses formes. Un ruban de satin noir lui enserrait la taille laissant le vêtement s'évaser sous ce dernier. De fines bretelles de la même couleur que la robe montaient le long des épaules nues de la jeune femme puis terminaient leur course dans son dos. Un petit collier auquel pendait un pendentif de rubis en forme de goutte, lui enserrait le cou. Pour finir Hermione avait élégamment relevé ses cheveux au-dessus de sa nuque en une coiffure élaborée.

Arrivée en bas des marches, Hermione adressa un sourire lumineux à Drago, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt, avant de prendre le bras qu'il lui tendais.

Tout le monde se pressa devant la jeune fille pour la saluer. Tout d'abord vinrent Narcissa et Lucius qui la complimentèrent sur sa tenue, puis Mr Daria, qui, au grand étonnement général, se contenta de lui baiser la main avant de se détourner. Ensuite les deux veuves qui lui parlèrent longtemps et après, le couple Zabini.

-Alors comment vas-tu depuis Poudlard ? lança Blaise en lui baisant la main, Ça fait un bail…

-Pas si longtemps Zabini, rétorqua-t-elle tendis qu'un rictus de dégoût lui animait le visage, seulement deux semaines : tu te souviens de la bataille finale ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas du te reconnaître sous ta cagoule sinon nous aurions pu un peu discuter, hein ?

Heureusement tout les autres invités discutaient ailleurs à ce moment là. Les propos sous entendus d'Hermione firent pâlirent Drago et sourire avec amusement Blaise tendis que Pansy ouvrait la bouche telle une carpe tellement elle était choquée.

-Je n'y était pas, Hermione, assura calmement l'ancien Serpentard.

-Mais oui, et moi je suis Voldemort ! rétorqua ironiquement la jeune femme.

Drago toujours gêné pour son ami, s' éclairci la gorge. Les regards étonnés des trois autres convergèrent vers lui.

-Il n'y était pas Hermione.

Elle écarquilla les yeux ne cachant pas son étonnement.

-Et comment peux-tu en être si sure ?

-On ne peut pas en reparler ? Je dois te présenter à Mr Darwin…

La jeune femme réprima un grognement, puis son fiancé l'entraîna vers Mike, tendis que le couple Zabini alla rejoindre Lucius.

-Hermione, je te présente Mike Darwin, annonça Drago.

La sorcière eut du mal à rester impassible. Après avoir marmonné un vague « enchanté » elle le détailla discrètement. Malgré leur treize ans de différence (Darwin a trente ans) elle le trouva totalement à son goût. Il était grand, portait un costume blanc qui laissait deviner qu'il était assez musclé, avait la peau mate, et quelques mèches brunes tombaient sur les plus beaux yeux du monde ! De plus il arborait un magnifique sourire qui achevait de le rendre sympathique à la jeune femme.

Tout en faisant un clin d'œil charmeur à Hermione, Darwin se pencha, attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'effleura de ses lèvres.

-Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais rencontré une aussi belle femme…

Les joues d' Hermione s'empourprèrent, sous l'œil noir de Drago qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la façon dont les deux jeunes gens s'observaient.

-_Hermione, comment peux-tu penser que Darwin est un homme bien ? Il a fait parti des fidèles de Voldemort !! C'est trahir Ron, Harry et les Weasley ! _

_-Oh! Toi la petite voix tais toi ! Peut-être était-il sous l'emprise d'un impérium !_

_-Pfff, tu n'y crois pas toi même !_

Narcissa qui avait vu le manège entre Hermione, Darwin et Drago, pria tout le monde d'aller dans la salle à manger pour dîner. Ce dernier ce passa _à peu près _bien. Hermione et Darwin discutèrent tout le temps ensembles rembarrant Pansy à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Drago affichait un regard sombre et fusillait Mike du regard dès qu'il le pouvait tendis que Blaise était accaparé par Daria, Narcissa observait sa belle fille, son fils et Mike pendant que Lucius s'efforçait de répondre poliment aux deux veuves qui l'assaillaient avec nombre de bavardages incessants et de questions tout à fait inutiles. En bref, ce fut pour cinq personnes sur neuf- Drago, Blaise, Narcissa, Lucius et Pansy- une soirée tout à fait pénible.

Lorsque les invités prirent enfin congé, Hermione s'éclipsa, après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, la mine radieuse. Elle était déjà dans le lit en train de lire quand Drago entra dans leur chambre, l'air énervé. Elle leva vers lui un regard étonné.

-J'ai à te parler.

**Voilà.**

**Voici mon chapitre le plus long ce qui est la cause de mon retard. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et vos idées pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Merci pour toutes les rewiews (j'en suis maintenant à 50 :)) qui seront, je l'espère toujours aussi nombreuses.**

**fanaplume**


	7. Dispute

_Lorsque les invités prirent enfin congé, Hermione s'éclipsa, après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, la mine radieuse. Elle était déjà dans le lit en train de lire quand Drago entra dans leur chambre, l'air énervé._

_-J'ai à te parler._

Hermione lui lança un regard insolent, l'air de dire _Vas y engueule moi, de toute façon je m'en fou_. Drago lâcha un soupir d'exaspération puis détourna le regard. Finalement il ne dis rien, et longtemps elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Elle se leva puis, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme en eut assez et soupira (encore !).

-Je t'écoute, lança-t-elle ironiquement.

Il se retourna brutalement et lui adressa un regard noir. Puis sans prévenir, il explosa (pas en vrai hein !)

-Non mais tu as vu comment tu t'es comportée ce soir ?? Darwin arrive, te fais un sourire charmant et toi, toi tu rentre dans son jeux !! T'as perdu la tête où quoi ?! Il y a deux jours à peine ce type voulait te violer, te _violer _!! Et c'est à peine si tu ne t'es pas jetée dans ses bras aujourd'hui ! Connais-tu son passé ? Il a tué, massacré, torturé sorciers aussi bien que moldus ! Il était un des plus fidèles de Voldemort !!

-Ne parles pas de passé !! rétorqua-t-elle, Mon futur mari était un Mangemort, que je saches ! Qui a tué mon fiancé ?? C'était toi, non ? Puis ton père n'était pas un saint homme non plus, en tout cas pas plus que Darwin ! Et toi !! Non, mais comment oses-tu me faire la leçon ?! Qui était sensé prendre la place de Lucius ? Tu n'es pas mieux que tous les autres alors ne viens pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou non !

La gifle partie toute seule. Hermione ne la vit pas arriver mais la sentie. Sa tête se tourna sur le côté sous le choc, tendis qu' automatiquement une de ses mains se plaça sur sa joue en guise de protection. Elle releva ses yeux, les vrilla dans les siens et ne souffla pas un mot, son regard traduisant pour elle toute la colère qu'elle contenait.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir, puis quitta la pièce, sans un mot.

Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul, il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, étouffant un juron. Il s'en voulait. Trop, plus qu'il ne lui ressemblait en pareilles situations. Il s'assit sur son lit, expira pour se calmer, puis médita longuement sur les paroles de la jeune femme, en bref, sur toute la soirée.

Le lendemain Hermione ne vit pas Drago de la journée. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, pensa-t-elle mais une pointe de déception ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre place en elle. La jeune femme dut s'avouer qu'elle aurait aimé que le blond vienne lui faire des excuses, mais elle savait que Malefoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre de chose. De plus, tout comme elle, il devait être accaparé par les préparatifs de dernière minutes, étant donné que le mariage était pour le lendemain.

En effet, Narcissa ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle de toute la journée. Hermione n'avait jamais vu sa belle-mère aussi active. Mme Malefoy courrait dans tous les sens, donnant des ordres clairs et nets à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin, entraînant sa belle-fille dans sa course folle. Les elfes de maison s'activaient de toute part du Manoir, préparant les chambres des invités, décorant les jardin, dépoussiérant chaque recoin de la maison… Hermione, elle, ne parlait guère, plongée dans ses pensées entre un énième essayage de sa robe de mariée et une tirade de conseils prodigués par Narcissa.

Enfin lorsque le dîner en seule compagnie de Narcissa (toujours et toujours Narcissa) prit fin, Hermione soupira de fatigue aussi bien de soulagement avant de traîner les pieds jusqu'à la chambre de son fiancé. Mais alors qu'elle allait actionner la poignée en or, elle s'arrêta. Devait-elle entrer après s'être si mal comportée ? Car, oui, après un grand nombre de réflexions, son comportement lui faisait honte. Drago n'avait-il pas fait de son mieux pour la protéger ? Non seulement de Darwin, mais finalement tout aussi bien des autres comme son père lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence de la prophétie, et de Daria sur la piste de danse ? Et elle, qu'avait elle fait pour le remercier ? Elle s'était tout bonnement jetée dans les bras de l'homme qui voulait la violer, avait accusé le meilleur ami de son fiancé à tort et avait aussi assuré que Drago était un Mangemort alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu son avant-bras. Même si il avait tué Ron elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne savait pas exactement de quel côté il s'était battu… Mais il l'avait tout de même gifler et pour cela elle aurait aimé un petit pardon… _Non_, se dit-elle, _mes fautes sont supérieurs aux siennes, aussi c'est à moi de me faire pardonner._

La jeune femme inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage puis entra. Il était debout face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Hermione s'avança au centre de la pièce puis encore un peu jusqu'à être derrière lui. Elle savait qu'il l'avait remarquée néanmoins attendait tout de même un signe de sa part lui confirmant cette certitude. Cependant le jeune homme ne broncha pas, restant parfaitement immobile. Après quelques minutes, la sorcière prit les devants.

-Excuse moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il se retourna et la regarda. Hermione cessa de respirer quand les deux yeux gris de Drago fixèrent les siens. _Oh ! Mon dieu, il est trop beau !_ pensa-t-elle (à juste titre ;)). Peu après elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir des pensées aussi absurdes.

-Pardon, Granger, je n'ai pas très bien entendu, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il prononça son nom avec tant de dureté.

-J'ai dit : Excuse moi, Malefoy, lança-t-elle haut et fort, C'est bon t'a entendu où il faut que je te l'épelle ?

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu me l'épelle…

Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche avant que finalement elle ne s'aperçoive de l'ironie qui teintait sa voix. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Drago le lui rendit.

-Alors c'est bon ? On fait la paix ?

-Ça marche, lança-t-il avant qu'ils échangent une poignée de mains.

Sans lui lâcher la main, le jeune homme conduisit Hermione vers le lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux (non, désolé ce n'est pas encore la nuit d'amour).

-Bon alors, commença Hermione, comment ce fait-il que Zabini ne soit pas Mangemort ?

-Eh bien, répondit Drago, j'ai su plus tard qu'il avait été engagé comme double agent par l' Ordre, mais vu ta réaction de ce soir, tu n'en savais rien…

Elle hocha la tête pensive. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le torse de Drago. Il était habillé d'un pull noir assez moulant qui soulignait divinement la courbe de ses muscles.

Elle releva alors les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son fiancé.

-Montre le moi…

Hermione n' eu pas besoin de préciser, il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Doucement, sans la quitter des yeux, il releva sa manche gauche révélant une peau laiteuse, légèrement diaphane. La jeune femme agita la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant qu'il rabaisse sa manche.

Hermione baissa alors les yeux se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Etonné il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est que, répondit-elle, je m'en veux d'avoir prononcé toutes ces absurdités sur toi et sur Zabini. Je… je suis vraiment désolée… murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai pardonné et puis moi aussi je dois m'excuser… Je n'aurais pas du te gifler.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire lumineux, puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Doucement ils s'allongèrent, et peu après, toujours dans la même posture, s'endormirent.

**Après le chapitre le plus long voici le plus court… dont je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite !!**

**Je le trouve trop cucul, trop « eau de rose » enfin… vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !**

**Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs.**

**fanaplume **


	8. Le mariage

-Hermione, fit la voix, Hermione ! Réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux paresseusement, puis les referma trouvant la chambre trop éclairée, le tout en étouffant un bâillement.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu adores prendre ton temps le matin, mais si _aujourd'hui _tu pourrais te dépêcher ce serait bien, la pressa la voix.

-Encore cinq petites minutes…

-Ma mère est en train de faire sa crise dans le couloir alors non, c'est _maintenant_ qu'il faut se lever ! En plus les invités arrivent dans deux heures…

Cette fois elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Mmpf, quels invités ?

-Ceux de ton mariage et accessoirement aussi du mien !!

N'importe qui qui aurait vu Hermione à ce moment là aurait pensé qu'elle venait de prendre une décharge électrique. Elle se redressa immédiatement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, les cheveux complètement en pétards, une expression choquée sur le visage.

-Notre mariage, souffla-t-elle, Merlin…

-Exactement, alors si tu voulais bien te…

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Sans adresser le moindre regard à Drago, la jeune femme se rua hors du lit, ouvrit la porte à la volée et stoppa net devant une Narcissa_ passablement_ énervée. Sa belle mère avait les bras croisés, la regardait d'un air accusateur tout en tapotant du pied avec impatience le sol.

-Pardonnez moi, commença Hermione, Je ne me suis pas réveillée à l'heure, j'…

-Ca on avait remarqué, fit Narcissa d'un ton moralisateur, Venez, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous habille.

Elle tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers une chambre annexe. _Etonnant tout de même ce changement d' attitude lorsque Lucius n'est pas là_, nota Hermione avant de la suivre.

Enfin elles arrivèrent devant la salle d' « habillement » comme elle était appelée. C'était une pièce spacieuse au proportions harmonieuses, très lumineuse grâce à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin des Malefoys. Dans un coin trônait un grand miroir aux bordures dorées qui reflétait la robe de mariée suspendue dans les airs.

Bien sûr Hermione avais déjà vu sa robe, l'avait essayée, mais ce matin là, avec tout les derniers arrangements elle lui parue encore plus belle.

- Allons dépêchez-vous Hermione ! enjoignit Narcissa d'une voix affolée.

- Eh bien, nous y voilà, Drago, Fit Lucius.

Son fils acquiesça gravement se regardant dans le miroir. Il portait un costume assez banal bien que n'importe qui pouvait affirmer qu'il était de très bonne facture. Veste noire, pantalon noir, chemise blanche, chaussures noires cirées, le tout respirant l'argent et le goût.

-Nous y voilà, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Soudainement, comme dans un rêve il se retrouva devant l'autel, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. Sa vie semblait se dérouler devant lui sans qu'il puisse l'influencer ni la choisir. Dumbledore et sa prophétie ! Bien sûr il savait qu'il aimait Granger et qu'elle l'aimait, enfin c'était surtout la prophétie qui le disait et que de ce fait ils étaient inséparables, mais, n'aurait-il pas pu choisir le chemin pour en arriver là ? Avait-ce été trop demandé ? Visiblement oui.

Mais toutes ces pensées disparurent comme fumée lorsqu'elle apparu. Ses yeux lançaient quelques regards timides ici et là trahissant bien le fait qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela et encore moins la manière dont elle devait y faire face. La presse la fusillait de photos, les baguettes toutes tendues vers elle pour espérer pouvoir la mettre en première page de chaque gazette du pays le lendemain. Elle, tentait de ne pas y faire trop attention. Elle marchait, seule, le long de l'allée centrale, entourée de chaises toutes occupées par des personnes la dévisageant de haut en bas, la jugeant.

Une cape de velours vert profond, presque noir, flottait sur ses épaules, retenue par un petit serpent en argent. A chaque pas qu'Hermione faisait la cape s'ouvrait pour laisser voir sa robe. Celle ci était faîte d'un corsage vert émeraude aux fils d'or qui dominait un bas blanc assez classique qu'il y avait chez les moldus aussi. Comme il put l'apercevoir, l'habit lui laissait les bras et les épaules nus. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés au-dessus de sa nuque.

Lorsqu' Hermione prit place à ses côtés elle n'osa pas le regarder, se contentant d'examiner le sol tout en écoutant la cérémonie. Le blabla habituel à ce genre de festivité prononcé par un pasteur sorcier se succédait avec lenteur s'interrompant de temps à autre pour que les deux concernés prononcent un « oui » grave et solennel.

Enfin la phase qu'Hermione avait le plus redouté arriva. Le pasteur leva les yeux de son livre, fixa les deux jeunes gens et prononça la phrase fatidique « Aujourd'hui, en la présence divine de Merlin, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione prit une teinte rouge brique. Elle restait obstinément tournée vers l'autel refusant de regarder Drago. Tous retenait leur souffle face à l'étrange réaction de la jeune femme (rappelez-vous qu'aux yeux du monde c'est un mariage d'amour). Le jeune homme sourit, lui attrapa doucement le menton et lui tourna la tête vers la sienne, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Si elle avait toujours cru que les regards pouvaient inciter à beaucoup de chose elle n'avait jamais pu croire que ce fut à un tel point. Toute sa peur s'envola d'un coup laissant place à un bonheur paisible d'être simplement là à le regarder. Et sans que la jeune femme ne sache vraiment comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son mari, ses lèvres (au mari) sucrées sur les siennes. Elle entendit vaguement les applaudissement avant de fermer son esprit, ne se concentrant plus que sur lui. Lui qu'elle avait haï pendant toutes ces années, lui qui l'avait sauvée plus d'une fois, lui chez qui elle trouvait toujours du réconfort, lui qui lui était devenu indispensable, lui, oh misère !, lui qu'elle aimait.

Lorsqu'il détacha se sépara d'elle, Hermione baissa immédiatement les yeux, sentant une rougeur presque intolérable à son sens, lui monter aux joues. Tout la gênait : les gens qui la dévisageaient, Drago qui avait pris son bras et qui la guidait à travers l'allée, ses sentiments pour lui…

La réception se déroulait comme prévue. Narcissa, extrêmement satisfaite saluait ses invités sans quitter des yeux Hermione et Drago qui étaient assaillis par les journalistes et les invités aimables qui voulaient leur adresser leurs félicitations. Le temps était radieux, Lucius discutait tranquillement avec quelques anciens Mangemorts, sans se soucier du reste du monde, que demander de plus ? Rien, si ce n'est une valse !

-Mes chers amis, proclama-t-elle après être montée sur une petite estrade au centre de la pelouse, je ne vous accablerais pas par un long discours mais souhaiterais seulement inviter les deux jeunes mariés à nous offrir le plaisir de les regarder exécuter une valse…

-Oh, non, marmonna la dite jeune mariée.

-Aurais-tu peur ? la taquina son mari.

-Serai-ce un défi, Mr. Malefoy ? l'interrogea-t-elle, une lueur douteuse dans le regard.

-Mais certainement, Mrs. Malefoy ! De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Krum !

-Comment oses-tu ? dit-elle en haussant légèrement la voix.

-Chut ! Aller viens…

Il l'entraîna alors au centre de la pelouse. S'éleva alors un air de valse surgit de nulle part, ou plutôt de la baguette de Narcissa.

Ils se mirent en position des valseurs et virevoltèrent sur la piste. Hermione ne parvenait plus à respirer, totalement obnubilée par le regard de son mari. Tout comme lors de leur baiser, ils étaient comme seuls au monde, évoluant avec grâce sans s'en rendre conte. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais pensé qu'il vivrait un tel moment avec son partenaire, surtout quand on pensait qu'ils étaient pires ennemis à Poudlard ! Mais tout les deux avaient oubliés ce temps déjà loin…

Lorsque la danse prit fin, il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui arracha à Hermione une foule de frissons, avant de lui glisser un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Elle soupira d'aise avant de se dire qu'elle bénissait la personne qui avait prédit la prophétie car finalement tout ses vœux étaient comblés !

**Alors suite ou pas suite ? Ce chapitre pourrait bien constituer un fin, non ? **

**Je vous laisse le choix !**

**Encore merci à tout mes reviewers !**

**fanaplume**


End file.
